The Other Mitchell
by FateRogue
Summary: When Beca Mitchell's younger cousin Alex shows up for her junior year at Barden and even joins the Bellas, things are going great. Things are fun and just as strange as ever, actually, despite the stress of winning Worlds looming over them. But if things are so great, why does Alex begin to have nightmares? Are there more to things than they seem?
1. Chapter 1

**So, Beca has a cousin here on her father's side named Alexandra Mitchell, as you can see. I got bored, I created a character, and I'm not sure who to pair her with yet. However, if you get ideas, feel free to tell me! I've no idea how long this one will be, but I hope to at least make it to ten chapters (though if you enjoy longer fics and Harry Potter, check out my story Blackest of Souls; it has 41 chapters).**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any lyrics that happen to be used in the story.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

The Barden Bellas were all extremely excited, as it was, to meet Beca Mitchell's mysterious cousin, Alexandra Mitchell. They were all crowded together in the living room at the moment, bombarding poor Beca with questions.

"What's she look like?"

"Hey, Shawshank, is she all dark and broody like you, or no?"

"Is she hot?"

"Does she like music? Or Acapella?"

"Can she even sing?"

"Is she short like you?"

"How old is she, anyway?"

"Is she a DJ, too?"

"I don't know!" Beca exclaimed, groaning as she threw her head back in exasperation. "I haven't seen her in years, okay? I don't know. I mean, we've talked and stuff occasionally, but we've both got our own lives, you know!"

"How old is she?" repeated Emily hesitantly.

The older brunette glanced at her. "A year or so younger than me. She's twenty. And as for when she should be here, it should be any—"

She was cut short by the music blasting outside and the revving of an engine; everyone exchanged looks and rushed for the door at once, throwing it open and shoving each other in their haste to get outside.

"—minute," finished Beca, staring at the black impala sitting outside. She recognized it to be an older model, and the music coming from the inside was near deafening.

A young woman popped out of the driver's side, moving around to lean against the cab of the car, arms crossed on top of it and a grin on her face. Her wild brown hair had streaks of red in it, and it was topped by a wide straw hat, sunglasses covering the eyes of the brunette; there were swirling dark tattoos covering her lightly tanned upper arms.

The young woman grinned and directed her attention to Beca, yelling, "BECS! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!"

"I KNOW," Beca called back. "YOU COMING IN OR WHAT?"

Her cousin ignored her and twirled in a circle, mouth moving soundlessly with the newest, upbeat song that had begun to blare over the speakers; she turned suddenly and pointed to Chloe. This time, she could be heard clearly with the music, which was surprising, loud as it was.

" _CHLOE,_ I KNOW YOUR SISTER TURNS EVERYONE ON, BUT YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT!"

Chloe grinned and elbowed Beca, saying loudly, "I like her!"

The small brunette merely groaned and turned away. "TURN THE MUSIC OFF AND GET OVER HERE, YOU DORK!"

"AH, YOU'RE NO FUN!"

However, the music was cut off abruptly and the door slammed. When the young woman came around the side of the car, Beca could not help but eye her jeans, which were so ripped that they should have been thrown out by now, and her tight green wife beater.

The younger woman removed her sunglasses when she got to the front step and hooked them to the collar of her shirt; the green eyes that had lay underneath the sunglasses blinked up at them.

"There," the young woman said. "Music off, shades off, fun extinguished." Beca only rolled her eyes as her cousin turned to everyone else. "Alex Mitchell, at your service. Becs told me all about you, literally. I know more about you than her at this point."

"It's nice to meet you," Chloe greeted her with a bright smile, going in for a hug. Alex returned it with an arm around her waist, tugging her in closer.

"I was informed there was a hugger in our midst," Alex's eyes twinkled amusedly when she pulled away. She glanced about at them all, and her lips curled into a small grin as she swiveled to face everyone in turn. "Anyone else want one? No?"

"I don't think anyone else wants a hug, Lex," Beca began, but stopped short when she saw her cousin being hugged rather provocatively by Stacie, and then get bombarded by Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose (who Beca was pretty sure had felt her up at one point), Jessica and Ashley, Flo, and even Lilly. Whatever Lilly had whispered to her had Alex patting the shorter girl on the back. "Come on, guys, really? That's my cousin you're rubbing up on!"

Alex turned her head to find Emily hanging back, and Beca noticed the way her cousin's eyes lit up at the sight of the shy, awkward freshman in their group. She was not sure if that look boded well or not; Alex had always been the mischievous one when they were children, getting them both in and out of trouble constantly. She had been a nice girl, of course, but a bit too odd for most.

The young woman took a few steps forward and spread her arms open wide. "How about you, gorgeous?"

Emily actually blushed, but nevertheless stepped into the older girl's arms and allowed herself to be enveloped in a tight hug; she was not released until she had reciprocated it.

"Here," said Alex after a moment, removing her hat and adjusting it on Emily's head instead. Her large grin had dropped, and though the twinkle in her eye was still there, she seemed much more serious. She squinted for a moment and adjusted the hat some more, before taking a step back. "There. Hey, stop hiding your face, you look nice, for real."

"T-Thank you," stuttered Emily. The younger brunette managed to hold her head up high this time instead of ducking it due to the sheepishness she felt, and that made Alex smile briefly before rounding on Beca.

"Let me guess," said Beca knowingly. "You want me to help get your stuff."

"I wanted you to carry my stuff for me, actually."

" _Yeah,_ no."

"Becs!" the green eyed girl jutted out her lower lip in a pout. " _Please?"_

Beca was not impressed. "No."

"C'mon, it won't kill you to help a cousin out!"

"I think it would."

Alex huffed lightly and took Chloe's hand instead, obviously attempting to make herself look as pitiful as possible. "Chloe? Will _you_ help me? _Please?"_

Beca could already see the redhead's resolve crumble and went wide eyed. "Chloe, don't fall for it, don't—"

"But, Becs, how can you resist this face?" Chloe cried, putting both hands gently on Alex's cheeks and turning her rather sad looking face toward her older cousin.

"With ease," Beca could not help but chuckle. "Lots of practice. Ten years of it, actually."

"Well," the redhead scrunched her nose at her friend. "I'm going to help. Girls?"

Fat Amy's eyes went wide, and she made up some sort of random excuse before disappearing into the house, the others quickly following; only Chloe, Beca, and Emily were left.

"I'll help," Emily volunteered quietly.

"Let's get moving!" Chloe hopped down the stairs, and Beca followed them all with an overdramatized groan, figuring that she would rather do _this_ than find out what the other girls were doing inside.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, roomie," Alex sat her luggage in the corner, not bothering to unpack as she seated herself on the bed next to Emily's. She had been placed there by Beca, as everyone else already had a roommate and she and the other girl were the newest. "You got here, what, a week ago? How are you liking things so far?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, and it was clear she felt a bit nervous, for she fiddled with her hands. "I just wish we sang more, you know? I-I mean, not that everyone isn't really nice," she hastened to add. "They are, and I like them all, but…"

"You want some more action," Alex nodded in understanding. She could get that.

"Yeah, action!" Emily nodded earnestly, before hesitating. "If you don't mind me asking, um, what are you doing here?"

The older brunette leaned back into her pillows, crossing her arms behind her head. "I came to visit Becs, go to Barden for my Junior and Senior year. I didn't want to stay with my uncle and his wife, so here I am. I think they're going to rope me into auditioning for the Bellas, though."

"Oh." The younger girl nodded again. "Okay. Can you sing?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. I think I'm alright, but other people might not."

"Oh," Emily said again. She frowned slightly. "Well, I hope you get in. If you stay, well, I won't be so alone next year when everyone is gone."

"Using me so you won't be lonely, huh? Nice."

"No!" The younger brunette shook her head quickly. "No, I'd never, I just…"

"I know," Alex laughed. "I get it. It's okay, I was only joking. How about we get downstairs and see what the others are getting up to?"

"Right, sure!" Emily hopped to her feet and made her way to the door, where the other girl was already waiting, and then stopped suddenly, eyes drawn to the corner of luggage. "What about your stuff? Shouldn't you unpack?"

Alex, too, stared at it for a moment, considering, before waving a hand. "Nah. Come on, let's go!"

The freshman hurried after the junior, who was already making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen at a quick pace.

Fat Amy sat at the table, chomping on a cookie, while Stacie was sat on the counter, hunched over her phone; Lilly was sitting atop the table, legs crossed and eyes closed, but they popped open when the younger girls entered.

"Uh…" Emily pointed at Lilly. "What's she doing?"

"Meditatin' or somethin'," said Fat Amy around a mouthful of her cookie, reaching for another. She swallowed the first. "Whatever it is that psycho twig bitches do. I dunno."

Alex leaned in close when Lilly's lips moved and could just hear the girl whisper, eyes not once opening, " _I'm trying to dissolve the block in my mind that prevents me from having telepathy."_

 _Whoa, okay, kinda weird...but cool...I want telepathy…_

The brunette decided then that, though Lilly was strange and would possibly kill her in her sleep, getting to know her would be worth it, because if she was on your side, you would survive in any situation. So, Alex scooted herself onto the table and beside the other girl, crossing her legs at the ankles, drawing up her knees, and wrapping her arms around them.

"Can you really move things with your mind?" she whispered to the dark haired girl.

Wide, eerily so, brown eyes snapped open, and Lilly's head slowly turned; it reminded Alex scarily enough of the Exorcist, and she forced herself not to lean away.

" _Yes."_

It was a strain to hear her, sure, but she _wanted_ to know, and since her curiosity seemed to know no bounds, she asked again, "Can you teach me?"

Lilly stared blankly at her for a moment before her eyes narrowed. " _You're listening."_

"Uh, yeah?"

" _No one listens."_

"Kinda hard to hear, but I'm trying."

" _You're strange."_ The older girl blinked at her, before letting out a calm puff of breath. " _You can be my apprentice and help me hide the bodies."_

Alex swallowed, wondering if she was serious or not, before deciding that if Lilly wanted her to hide bodies, she may as well just hide the bodies and not ask any questions if she really wanted to learn telepathy. She was not stupid, of course, but the human mind was supposed to be capable of a great many things, so why not this?

"Okay, yeah, sure. I'll help. I just hope it's not, ya know, _these_ bodies," she gestured about the kitchen at the others. Stacie and Emily were both watching with wide eyes, while Fat Amy was openly gaping, chewed up cookie visible in her mouth; Alex looked away at that.

" _No. Not these bodies. They may not listen well, but I like them."_

"Not mine either, right?"

" _No."_

Alex felt an inner relief. "Good." She was nearly positive that Lilly was capable of actually killing someone, and she did not want to be that person.

Lilly blinked at her again, tilting her head. Then, she closed her eyes and calmly murmured, " _We start tomorrow."_

Alex was not sure if she should be afraid or not and slid off the table away from the girl, backing up until she reached the counter. Creepy, weird, and dangerous...well, perhaps she had just made a new friend. Maybe. Who knew?

"That...was...crazy," Stacie said to her, astonished, and Fat Amy, thankfully, finally closed her mouth. "You heard her?"

"Well, yeah."

"What did she say?" Fat Amy exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. She leaned forward on the table, though just out of Lilly's reach. "Was it about how she sleeps like a bat again? Or how she likes to climb the walls like a spider? Because we already know _that,_ and it's kinda weird—"

Alex exhaled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think you want to know. She said I'm her apprentice now, though."

"Oh, you poor kid," the blonde shook her head and stood. "I'm going to tell Beca to prepare the funeral."

With those words, she left the room, taking the packet of cookies with her, and a rather frightened Emily came to stand by Alex and Stacie, as far away from Lilly as possible. She was not nearly as used to her as the other girls were, it seemed.

" _So,"_ Stacie drew out the word, turning toward the two. "Alex, Legacy, what brings you two to the kitchen?"

"We thought there would be something interesting going on," piped up Emily, before chancing a glance at the girl on the table. "Just not... _that_ interesting. And I wanted some cookies, but…"

"Yeah, you're never getting those back," the oldest brunette peered over at Alex. "And what did you want?"

"Same as her, to see something interesting," Alex nodded at Emily, before pausing and adding cheekily, "Except I was hoping there'd be a stripper to celebrate my arrival."

"That can be arranged," Stacie grinned at her and leaned in very close; Alex stepped forward abruptly and pecked her on the lips. She, too, was sporting a grin as Stacie pointed at her. "I think I like you, Mitchell number two."

"Don't expect anymore from me," the cousin of her captain laughed. "That's all you're gonna get, Legs. I want a friend, not a hookup. Think you can manage?"

"I don't know," the Bella pondered, tapping her chin in thought. "He's a hunter." However, her lips quirked up again and she held out her hand. "Oh, well. Friends it is, hot stuff."

Alex shook her hand. "Friends it is." She glanced back at Emily for a moment. "Think of anything for us to do yet?"

"No," Emily shook her head, before her eyes lit up. "Yes! We can gather everyone together, and you can sing something for us to audition!"

Alex Mitchell took one look at Stacie's mischievous face and bolted.

~~~xxx~~~

"Why're you in my room, Shawshank two-point-oh?"

"I'm hiding because I don't want to audition, and I think Stacie is going to drag me down there," Alex supplied.

Fat Amy studied her with squinted eyes, nodding and "Hmming" to herself as though she were a therapist. Finally, she paused. "So you want a place to chill out and not get found."

"Yes."

There was another pause. "Too bad. _STAC—"_

Alex dove atop the older girl and clamped a hand over her mouth; Fat Amy merely rolled on top of her, snickering when she yelped. "C'mon, no fair!"

"It's gonna cost ya if you want my silence, Murderer's Apprentice."

"Fine," the brunette grumbled, and handed her a ten dollar bill when she moved away. "Not a word to anyone, or I'll be out to get you later."

"Whatever you say." The blonde only grinned.

~~~xxx~~~

" _But I don't want to!"_

Alex had been hiding successfully for over two hours until Beca had entered the room, which she coincidentally shared with Fat Amy, who had conveniently _forgotten_ to tell her of this fact. Needless to say, when her cousin had found out about the others wanting her to audition, Beca could not have resisted the opportunity.

"Stop whining, Lex," Beca rolled her eyes at her cousin and tugged harder on her arm. She could not help the fond smile curling on her lips, however. "If I remember right, you used to be a good singer, and that's what you were doing when you showed up this morning."

"This is different!"

"It isn't." The shorter of the two tugged her into the living room, where everyone was already waiting; Chloe sat in the very center, looking scarily serious.

Emily sat off to the side, and Alex glowered half-heartedly at her, before being shoved before everyone by Beca, who perched herself on an armrest.

"Alright," Chloe started somberly. "Sing something. Anything."

"But—"

"Sing."

Alex did not know why her confidence would leave her now, but then again, it sometimes did at the most inopportune of times. Just earlier she was swaying to her music and serenading her cousin's friends, but now, her mind went blank. She could not properly think of anything at the moment, much less a song.

However, her mouth opened of its own accord, and out came this (when it really probably shouldn't have, but it had been stuck in her head for days, so it really could not be helped):

" _It's been three weeks since you've been looking for your friend  
The one you let hit it and never called you again  
'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins  
You act like you ain't hear him then gave him a little trim  
To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend  
Like you wasn't down then you called him again  
Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him  
If you did it then, then you probably f*** again  
Talking out your neck sayin' you're a Christian  
A Muslim sleeping with the gin  
Now that was the sin that did Jezebel in  
Who you gon' tell when the repercussions spin  
Showing off your ass 'cause you're thinking it's a trend  
Girlfriend, let me break it down for you again  
You know I only say it 'cause I'm truly genuine  
Don't be a hardrock when you're really a gem  
Babygirl, respect is just a minimum  
Niggas f***ed up and you still defending them  
Now Lauryn is only human  
Don't think I haven't been through the same predicament  
Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn.  
It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in  
Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans  
Fake nails done by Koreans  
Come again  
Come again, come again, come again, come again_

 _Guys you know you better watch out  
Some girls, some girls are only about  
That thing, that thing, that thing!"_

Alex stopped when she noticed that everyone was staring at her, and she coughed. "Uh, yeah, there it was. I'm just gonna—"

She made to slip out of the room, but was suddenly tackled by Chloe, who wrapped her up in a tight hug and squealed, exclaiming, "No, no, you're in! You're in!"

" _Kinda...crushing...me…"_

"Oh, sorry!" Chloe backed away, but the grin on her face proved to be infectious, because soon, nearly everyone was sporting the same expression and congratulating her.

"Girl, we're gonna get along just fine," Cynthia-Rose told her as she brushed by, following after Fat Amy, who had screamed something about a party at the Treble House.

Lilly had whispered to her, almost inaudibly, " _Good, very good…"_ in a way that sent a shiver up her spine; however, she deemed then that she liked the girl (though she did not quite know why), no matter how weird she was.

Soon, it was only Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Alex left; Emily sprung at Alex to give her a hug, but tripped along the way and sent them both sprawling.

Alex was suddenly very aware of the body parts pressing into her own and lightly pushed Emily off of her; however, she did turn and give the younger girl a smile.

"I get the sentiment," she told the other brunette, who grinned back sheepishly, cheeks tinted pink, and they both accepted a hand up from Chloe and Beca respectively. Once on her feet, she felt a spark of excitement ignite within her. "Now, how about we party?"

Chloe whooped loudly, grabbed her by the arm, and drug her out the door, leaving an amused Beca to pull a still embarrassed Emily along after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter probably isn't the best. In fact, it's pretty crazy. O, jumbled. I've really no idea where to go with this anymore so I kinda winged it.**

Acapella parties, Emily concluded once they got there, could actually get rather wild. It was certainly interesting to watch everyone else get drunk, including Alex, who was only four months (the young woman had said so) from being twenty-one. Alex and Chloe were definitely the most interesting ones, that much was for sure.

"EVERYBODY IN THE POOL!" Chloe screamed, before launching herself into the water with a decent sized splash and a squeal; when she resurfaced, pushing her hair back, she cried again, "Everybody in the pool! Everybody...in the…"

She trailed off, dejected. No one was paying her much mind, aside from the few strange looks she got before everyone else went about their business.

It was Alex who seemed to take pity on the redhead, made her way over, and cannonballed into the water, resurfacing and shaking her head like a dog as she pushed her own hair back. She turned to grin at Chloe, who surged forward to envelop her in a tight hug; when she pulled away, Alex turned and yelled, "BECA, GET IN THIS POOL RIGHT NOW!"

Beca, who had been in the corner with Jesse and her own drink, went wide eyed and shook her head, shouting back, "NO WAY, DUDE! NOT DOING IT!"

Alex crossed her arms and scowled, before turning to Chloe, mouth moving rapidly; the redhead nodded, and the two climbed out of the pool together, making a beeline for the DJ, who attempted to hide behind Jesse. Jesse attempted to talk them out of it, to no avail, and soon, they had grabbed his girlfriend by the arms and dragged her to the pool, Beca struggling furiously the whole way, obviously shouting obscenities.

Emily did not know, for she could not hear much over the loud music, but she definitely heard Beca's scream of rage as she was thrown unceremoniously into the pool by snickering Chloe and Alex.

Beca glowered at them, but they both only waved and laughed again, before disappearing into the crowd of people dancing.

"Er, hi," spluttered a shy Treble boy. "You...I...me...movies?"

He was so nervous he couldn't even speak straight, and Emily genuinely felt terrible as she awkwardly replied with, "I'm sorry...it's just, I just started here, and…"

The boy quickly shook his head, cheeks tinting pink. "No, I-I'm sorry, I'll just—" He threw something down, and as smoke rose up above and around them, he hurried off.

 _Well, that was...interesting…_

Emily shook her head and went to get a soda, deciding that she may as well attempt to have a little fun after this by dancing.

~~~xxx~~~

When Emily awoke the morning after the party, she opened the curtains and allowed the light to shine through; it was at least 10 AM by now, but that was understandable because everyone had been up so late. Who knew Acapella people could party so hard?

There was a muffled groan from across the room, and Alex's head popped out from underneath the covers of her bed, eyes glaring out from underneath a tangle of wild brown hair, the red streaks glinting in the light.

Emily wasn't too intimidated; Alex was squinting far too much for it to be a truly frightening glare, anyway.

"Close—the fuckin'—curtains," came the grumble, before the older girl rolled onto her stomach and pulled a pillow over her head. "Close'm. And no more booze for me, either. Don' lemme near it."

Well, someone obviously had a potty mouth after drinking, not to mention a bad attitude.

"Sorry," apologized Emily, closing the curtains and taking a seat on her bed again. She supposed everyone would be like this, or most of everyone, because they had all drank and she had not. She grabbed her notebook, flicked on the lamp by her bed, and began to work on her song lyrics.

She seemed to lose herself in her work, however, because when she glanced up at the clock on Alex's nightstand, it said 11:15 AM, and said girl was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Emily watched as Alex leaned over to grab a bottle of water from beside the bed and then rummaged around through a drawer in her nightstand, coming up with two pills. She downed them quickly and gulped down the rest of the water, before flopping back against her pillows with a long sigh.

The older girl sat there for a few moments, before disappearing out the door without a word. Emily could only stare after confusedly, and when Alex returned a few minutes later, she carried a tray laden with two grilled cheeses, one glass of orange juice, and another of water.

"What's this?" Emily could not help but asking, scooting over to make room as Alex dropped onto the bed, just barely managing to not upset the drinks on the tray.

"Breakfast," Alex mumbled, rubbing her temples, before reaching out to grab her grilled cheese and take a large bite. At her prompting, Emily did the same, sipping on her orange juice.

"Oh. Thanks." The younger brunette did not quite know what else to say and instead took another bite.

"I'm sorry," Alex's hoarse voice was louder this time, easily hearable, and she paused to take a drink of her water. She cleared her throat. "Shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. The light...it hurt. Had a pounding headache. Figured breakfast might make up for it."

"Food is the way to a girl's heart," agreed Emily after a moment, smiling despite herself and tentatively reaching over to grab the older brunette's hand. "Really. Thank you. I get it, my parents have had hangovers before...I just didn't think about it."

"It's fine," Alex waved her free hand and gulped down the rest of her water. "Bet the other's will be worse off than me. My headache is already fading, no worries. Just...please don't open the curtains yet."

"Okay. Should we wake the others, or…?

There was an abrupt change in Alex, then, who seemed to grin despite herself, went to her side of the room, produced a pair of sunglasses, and put them on. "Yes, yes we should."

Emily was not sure if she liked that grin or not.

~~~xxx~~~

Alex put a finger to her lips and made her way over to Beca's bed, while Emily crept to Fat Amy's, ready to wake them. However, the oldest brunette suddenly paused, glanced back, and whispered, "On second thought...get away from there. You get the curtains."

Emily frowned slightly, puzzled, but nevertheless went to the window and yanked the curtains open, flooding the room with light.

"WAKE UP!" Alex shouted, leaping from Beca's bed to Fat Amy's and back again. "GET UP!"

"Sh'th'f'up…" came the mumble from Beca, who rolled over, groaning, and threw a pillow over her head in a move similar to her cousin's. It was not hard to tell what she had said.

 _Seems like everyone has a dirty mouth in the morning,_ thought Emily, who cringed when Fat Amy's arm shot out to catch Alex mid air, making her crash to the floor. The blonde began to spew curse words. _Very dirty._

"Are you okay?" she reached over to help Alex to her feet, and the girl hastily shoved her sunglasses back onto her face.

"Yeah," the older brunette nodded, glaring at Fat Amy. She raised her voice, shouting once again, "EVEN THOUGH SOMEONE DECIDED TO MAKE ME HIT THE FLOOR REALLY HARD!"

The older girl grumbled something to herself and rolled over.

~~~xxx~~~

"STACIEEEEE!"

Stacie jerked awake as Emily yet again took charge of the curtains while Alex yelled, obviously not feeling nearly as terrible as the others because of the loud noise due to the pills she took this morning.

"CR!"

Cynthia-Rose peeked out from beneath her covers, glowering blearily, and flipped Alex off. Stacie, on the other hand, managed to wrap a long leg around the other brunette's and pull her down onto the bed, tangling their limbs together as she scrunched her eyes closed and whispered, "Shhh…"

She covered Alex's mouth with one hand after a moment of near misses, stroking the bridge of her nose with a finger as she whispered again, "Shh...n'more yelling...I'll let you take a peek later…"

Emily stared on, unsure of what she should do. Should she help, or risk getting pulled into the bed as well?

"That's it, I'm out," Alex hurried out the door, cheeks a furious red, and Emily quickly followed.

"Did you know that would happen?" she could not help from asking.

"No, no I didn't. Next room."

~~~xxx~~~

Since they had not even made it in the door of Lilly's room (because of course she would get a room to herself) without having knives thrown their way, the two brunettes decided instead to go for Jessica and Ashley's room instead.

"This time," Alex told Emily. "You're yelling. _I'll_ get the curtains."

"I don't want to yell," Emily tried to hastily excuse herself, but Alex merely shoved her toward the bed Jessica and Ashley were curled up in, and she barely managed to stop herself from falling as she stumbled over. She peered back at her comrade. "Do I have to-"

"Yes," the older girl nodded firmly and grabbed the curtains.

"I...o-okay…" a bit frightened of what would happen, Emily nevertheless said loudly, "Jessica, Ashley, get up!"

"Pitiful," said Alex as she opened the curtains, and she scowled when the two best friends in the bed did nothing but wince, yawn, and curl closer together. "Come on, time for Chloe and Flo."

~~~xxx~~~

"Since you can't yell to save your life, I guess I have to do this one."

"Sorry," Emily apologized, though she could not help but smile despite herself. This was fun, she had to admit.

"Whatever," her partner in crime waved a hand and approached Chloe's bed, glancing back only once. "In my will, you get nothing."

"Thanks so much." the younger brunette laughed.

Alex ignored her in favor of her newest target. "CHLOE! CHLOEEEEE, GET UP! THE BELLAS HAVE BEEN SHUT DOWN!"

"WHAT?" the redhead screamed, bolting upright in bed and glancing about wildly just as Emily ripped open the curtains. "WHY HAVE THE—ALEX!"

"YO, FLO!"

Flo mumbled something about headless chickens and burrowed into her comforter.

"Alex," Chloe scrunched her nose, cheeks flushed from sleep, red hair a complete mess, and her blue eyes shone with tears. "How could you? The Bellas mean everything to me!"

The sunglasses were removed, and Emily watched Alex's eyes widen as the brunette muttered to her in awe, "And I thought my eyes were good...crap, I actually made her cry…"

"And now my head hurts," the oldest girl frowned, and her lower lip trembled. She peeked up at Alex through her lashes and held out her arms. "Cuddles?"

"Huh?" the second newest Bella's eyes got even wider, if possible, and she seemed to panic. "I, uh...Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you...oh God…"

A lone tear trailed down the redhead's cheek, and it had Alex scrambling to the bed in a second, allowing herself to be wrapped up in their captain's arms and pulled back into the bed. Over her shoulder, Chloe smiled at Emily, no trace of tears at all, and winked.

Apparently, not only was payback sweet, but the rather touchy girl got the cuddles she had wanted, too.

"Guess I'll see you later, Alex," Emily announced, closing the curtains and backing toward the door.

Alex watched her the entire way.

~~~xxx~~~

That night, when everyone was suitably less hungover and angry at Alex, it became movie night. They were going to watch Disney movies, as per Chloe's demand, and Alex was not sure what to make of her life as she had the redhead snuggled into her side and Emily on the other, leaning into her shoulder. She was squeezed on the couch with the two other girls, Beca, and Stacie, whilst Cynthia-Rose took an armchair, Fat Amy the other, and Lilly and Flo took the floor alongside Jessica and Ashley.

Alex decided to simply roll with it and leaned back into the couch, smirking over Chloe's head at Beca, who rolled her eyes and mouthed, _Whore._

 _Bitch,_ Alex returned, though neither was meant maliciously as they turned their attention to Frozen.

"Oh, I love this part!" cried Emily as Anna begun to sing about wanting to build a snowman.

The other brunette squinted at the screen, not sure whether if she should sing along like some of the others were doing or not. After all, most Disney movies were not typically her thing; action and comedy, sure.

The song soon changed, however, after baby Anna and Elsa both grew into young women and a ball was held after Elsa's coronation, during which Anna met her "true love", Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"He looks like a creep," said Beca, who had never seen the movie.

"You got that right," Alex agreed, reaching over to fist bump her cousin. "Total creeper."

"Alex," Chloe tugged at her arm and said earnestly, "Come on, sing with me!"

"I don't even know the lyrics."

"Come _on!"_ big blue eyes pleaded with her. "You can just follow along!"

"But—"

" _Please?"_

Alex let out a resigned sigh and replied instead with the next line in the song, " _I love crazy!"_

Chloe grinned widely and began to sing. " _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you!"_

Alex disregarded singing the next line to instead look up the lyrics on her phone and then continued after Chloe's next line.

" _But with you…"_

" _But with you…"_

" _I found my place…"_

" _I see your face…"_

" _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!"_

" _Love is an open door!"_

" _Love is an open door!"_

" _Love is an open door!"_

" _With you!"_

" _With you!"_

" _With you!"_ Chloe grabbed Alex's hands and shot her a playful smile as she swung them.

" _Love is an open door…"_

The brunette shook her head after that and sat down, much to the redhead's chagrin.

"Come _on!"_ Chloe pouted. "Please?"

"Nah," Alex lazily sprawled back. "I'm done singing for now."

She allowed Emily to lean into her again, and felt her cheeks heat up slightly when the younger girl entwined their fingers. On Alex's other side, a resigned Chloe had cuddled back into her and was playing with the red streak in her hair as she watched the movie.

She had no idea what to do now.

~~~xxx~~~

Alex's first meeting with Lilly was in the girl's bedroom, and she wasn't sure to be frightened or in awe of all the weapons and creepy things in there.

Lilly was sitting cross legged on on one end of the bed, merely staring at her, unblinking, before motioning for her to take a seat. Carefully, the brunette did so at the end of the bed.

"So…" she began, fidgeting. "You wanted to see me?"

" _Yes,"_ said Lilly evenly.

"Well...what for?"

" _I wanted to discuss teaching you how to use dangerous weapons,"_ the older girl finally blinked at her. " _I can't be the only one who knows how to defend us all."_

"Oh," Alex perked up at the idea. She had always wanted to use a sword, or learn how to properly use a knife, but her parents had always said no, so she had never gotten the chance. They had said something along the lines of never trusting her with sharp objects. "Really?"

" _Yes. The others are hopeless. And they don't listen. Did you know I can see the future?"_

The brunette was startled at the sudden change in topic. "Uh, no? Can you really?"

" _Yes. Would you like to know when and how you die?"_

"I'll pass."

" _Why?"_

"Because, then, I'll just be counting down until the day I die. Seems kind of dumb, doesn't it? I wouldn't really be living after that."

Lilly actually smiled. " _Good answer, you're smart. Weapons training starts when I summon you. You may leave now."_

Raising her brows, Alex nodded, and left the room rather confused.

~~~xxx~~~

"So, Lex," Beca meandered about the kitchen as the cousins attempted to cook dessert together after her arrival. "Chloe and Emily seem pretty attached to you already."

"I guess so," said Alex absently, moving to place the tray of brownies and cookies, then another of cake in the oven to bake, before closing the door and leaning against the stove. "Why?"

"Well?" her cousin gave her a pointed look. "You've been acting pretty strange lately. Do you, you know…" she waved the fork she had in her hand. "Like one of them, or…"

"I don't know, Becs," the taller of the two laughed. "They're great, really, but I've been here two weeks."

"I'm just trying to tell you I wouldn't be opposed to your possible relationship with our Legacy or captain," Beca raised her hands in surrender. "Or both. People do that."

Alex's face flushed as that scenario came to mind. "Uh, I think I'm okay. Yeah, I'm all good...j-just stop talking."

"Aw, my sweet, confident little cousin is blushing!" Beca teased.

The younger brunette tackled her, the food forgotten as they rolled on the kitchen floor, tickling and slapping and tugging at each other, bumping into the table as they went. Unfortunately for them, a bag of flour (Alex would later curse their mothers for telling them to always make everything from scratch) had been left sitting open on the table, and it tipped over top of the cousins, covering them.

"Alex!" Beca shrieked, smacking the other girl over the head as they both bolted upright. "You didn't put away the flour? Really?"

Alex was about to respond, but heard giggles, and both brunette heads shot up to see their fellow Bellas (well, Fat Amy, Emily, Stacie, and Chloe) standing in the doorway, their phones out.

Alex groaned and fell face first into the flour, throwing her hands over her head. "They're not seeing this, they're not really here…"

"Oh, but we are," Stacie purred. "And can I say, I really like this side of you, Alex. So domestic."

"Shut up, Stacie!"

"This is adorable!" Chloe exclaimed, a large grin on her face.

"Shut up, Chloe! You too, Emily, I hear you laughing…"

"Not a word, Amy," Beca warned.

Emily clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles, to no avail.

Chloe continued recording, even when Stacie crouched down by Alex, lifted up her hair, and got very close to her ear to whisper something that had the brunette shooting up, face red.

"Some friend you are," she spluttered. "Y-You're not...you're…"

"Come on, Lex," Beca also groaned. "We're supposed to be the cool ones here!"

"Here, Alex," said Emily, taking pity on the older girl and holding out a hand.

Gratefully, Alex accepted it, scowling at them all as she grumbled, "I'm not gonna do that cliche flour fight thing in the kitchen. Save the fuckin' food, I'm gonna go clean up."

"I'll help!" called Chloe, hurrying after her, up the stairs and to the nearest bathroom.

The brunette raised a brow at the redhead when she entered, trying to salvage some of her dignity. "I was going to take a shower."

"I know," the older girl winked, and Alex felt her cheeks warm again, but quickly forced it down, only quirking her brow higher.

"You going to join?"

"I've already showered with Beca, so," Chloe shrugged.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah," the redhead waved a hand carelessly, while Alex was wide eyed. "I heard her singing in the shower her freshman year, I'd been in there myself...well, we sang my lady jam together and I convinced her to audition for the Bellas."

Alex gaped at her. "Lady jam?"

Chloe grinned. "Titanium."

"Okay," the brunette said slowly, shaking her head, disbelief coursing through her as she thought of Beca doing something so unlike her. "Are you going to leave, or…"

"Oh!" Chloe paused long enough to reach for a towel and hand it to Alex. "You'll need this. There you go." she smiled. "And, you really do look adorable, by the way."

Alex shook her head again, but watched as her friend left.


End file.
